VGCW/2013-10-15
__TOC__ '"The Cyborg Meets His Maker?" Match' Matchup Winner Results The night starts off with veterans Eggman and Zangief opening. Zangief starts out dominating, hammering off and countering against the former VGCW champion Eggman, showing we can level with former tag partner, Ganondorf. Later on, Eggman fights back, as both competitors fall in and out of the ring numerous times. After venturing and getting smashed on the barricade, Eggman would would be irish whiped over steps and get fatigued getting back into the ring. Zangief continues to dominate the match, and then stepping out of the ring again, he cracks Eggman open through a barricade. Putting insult to injury, Gief goes outside the ring after pulling in at 6-count, just to quickly get back in, reset the ref's count and eventually grabbing a must-win victory via count-out. Other Plot Airman and Knuckles are backstage talking about Protoman and him obtaining a Dragon Ball. Knuckles suggests to ambush Protoman, stealing his Dragon Ball, and giving it to the doctors for their Master Plan. Airman wanted to do it alone, but Knuckles had to join in order for the plan to follow through. '"Pokeball Z" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results The struggling Red sets off against heavyweight Nappa. The match starts off as Red, being the natural he is, easily counters most of Nappa's moves. Shortly after, Nappa showed off the Glam Slam Stretch, a submission Red easily powered out of. Red continued to struggle against Nappa's scoops and other moves, until both men went out of the ring, and Nappa got himself a crutch. Red got the better hold of the crutch and fought back, putting Nappa through a barricade later on. Nappa was able to get back up, and both competitors traded blows with weapons. Nappa could only follow up with putting Red through Table-san, but failed to pin him. Red would come back and put Nappa away with a rolling kick, securing his first victory since dropping his Casual title to Segata. Other Plot Wario finds Waluigi exhausted in the backstage area. Waluigi finds out who has the 4-star Dragon Ball after being beaten up by its holder... '"Mafia vs Yakuza" Tornado Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Segata, after losing to Wario a few shows previous;y, decided to tag for what whould be the final time with Ryo Hazuki and face the hated Elite Two in a tornado match. The whole match was Segata faced against Raphael and Ryo against Ezio. In a wierd turn of events, Ryo teleported (by #THQuality) towards Segata and got caught up in Segata's counter grapple. After that, Twitch glitched up upon Segata executing his comeback, and after getting fixed, Segata got the pin and won. '"Blow Away a Proto Twerp" Handicap Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results With the odds against him, it doesn't look good for Proto-man, with Air-man seeming to try to prove he doesn't need help by almost soloing his opponent. Proto-man puts up a small fight, but is simply outmatched, being taken down, and allowing the pair to take Proto-man apart, getting the practice their first ball.ball. '"Fresh Sushi!" Match' Matchup Winner Results Octodad strolled out onto the ring, but he was unkowingly booked against the King of Darkness himself. The audience wept, feeling that no perfectly normal human father could ever hope to stand up to such a monster. Ganon controlled the match early with a few offensive moves, seemingly setting up a squash match. However, Octodad was determined to succeed where countless others had failed. He began to unleash attack after attack onto the Dark Lord, slowly turning around the audience's minds. He even managed to survive a Gerudo Valley Driver, and seemed to completely dominate Ganondorf, making long streams of moves. And then, spurred on by the cheering crowd and his family, Octodad went for a pin. The referee counted to three. Time stood still. The crowd erupted in celebration. Possibly the biggest upset in the history of VGCW had happened; Octodad, a relative newcomer with only one singles victory against Pyro, had defeated the seemingly invincible Dark Lord. How a normal human father managed to do so is anybody's guess. Other Plot Zangief enters, fresh out of the showers after his previous match, unaware of Ganon's shocking defeat at the hands of an ordinary man. Despite this, Ganon plays it cool, brushing off Gief's opening taunt. The Red Cyborg humbly admits that he is not one of the most successful people on the roster. He then goes on to state that despite The Dark Lord's incredible strength, he WILL be defeated at End Game 5! With a grin, Gief asks how Ganon will handle all of the shame and embarrassment, requesting that he kiss all of his credibility goodbye! Elsewhere, Air Man and Knuckles meet up with Eggman in the locker room, who asks if they were able to steal the ball from Proto Man. Air Man says yes, and hands it to him, as Knuckles sits in the back, seemingly quite disturbed with what just happened. Eggman asks what took them so long, which Air Man replies with since the ball was in Proto man's chest, they had to dismantle him to get it. Knuckles says he didn't seem evil like Eggman told him, that he seems quite nice, but Eggman tell him to trust him that Proto man was Evil. This doesn't seem to comfort Knuckles, who simply remains silent. Eggman is happy he has a ball at last, and that closer to his master plan, a remark that causes Knuckles to wonder how trustworthy the doctor is. A promo then starts playing, showing Duke and Guile in the ring, with the song real American playing as they show off their tag team success, before switching to the flag of the USA. The image starts to distort, as static starts to interferer, before the TV turns off, revealing that the video was playing on Channel 3. It pulls back to show an 8-bit AVGN and Arino watching the TV, as James remarks on what a shitload of fuck it is, before throwing a bottle to the TV, breaking it. A sign slowly comes down, showing that the Co-Op Championship will be decided at End Game 5. '"Heroes of the Skies and Earth" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results After the infamous 8-1 Iron man match against AVGN, Mr. Satan put that all behind him and faced against a loose Groose. In a short match, Groose used his comeback, which had little effect on Mr. Satan, as he tossed Goose out of the ring and trip over the steps. Using the outside advantage, Mr. Satan drove Groose and his pompador through the barricade and over the steps one last time to leave Groose out for the victory. Other Plot Wario enters the GM office to approch Gaben, asking if Bowser is in the arena tonight and in a match. Gaben confirms with a "yeppers" and Wario asks for a match against him. Gaben told Wario Adam Jensen already asked to fight Bowser and he already main evented last week. Wario would take matters on his own hands... '"Hair Envy" Match' Matchup Winner Results Match starts off with flint in control, able to superplex the doctor off the corner, as well as bringing Wily's face against his knee several times. Wily quickly gets going however, landing move after move on his cowboy opponent, keeping on the offensive. Flint does manage to get off a few attack, even biting the doctor twice, but after that, it's almost all Wily, who uses almost every move he has, even bouncing off the top rope a couple of times, to inflict damage against his opponent, with Flint only getting in a few attacks. Flint moves to Table-san to strip her, seeming to try and put Wily through her, but is unable to get there before the five count is reached, causing them to both return to the ring. Once back inside, Flint tries to use a comeback, but Wily keeps him busy as he begins taking control, preventing him from using it, leading to Wily catching Flint's leg, and using the Stroke of Genius to try and take him out. Flint kicks out, but it's clear he is on borrowed time, as Wily catches another attack, and uses the Stroke of Genius again. Flint just manages to kick out, but all it takes is one more reversal from Wily to keep him down for three, giving the doctor his first singles win in over six months '"HURRY UP AND AMBUSH HIM!" Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Wario rushes to Jensen, eager to try and take him out for a chance to get another dragon ball. He pushes him into a car, seeming to try and take him out quickly, but Adam counters, leading the fight towards the hallway as he throws Wario against the wall, but Wario reverses it, able to slam Jensen against the glass as he continues to try and do damage. The two continue to trade blows over and over, each man fighting for supremacy, slamming each other into walls, boxes and even the floor, brutally trying to take the other out, with Adam getting the better of it, landing several DDTs to make Wario feel the pain. Wario moves towards the nearby door, and moves to slam Adam into it...but then the feed cuts out, and when it returns, it appears that Adam was able to take Wario out. '"Mega Man Gets Shafted Again" Triple Threat Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results Phoenix finds himself on the bad end of a handicap match, both of his opponents seeming to focus on him to try and take him out first. Although outnumbered, Phoenix doesn't give up, holding his own against both of his opponents as best he can, keeping pace with them, even managing to land a few heavy moves on Dan. In the end however, the other two overwhelm him, landing a double team, before both of them just beating him hard. Phoenix tries to mount a comeback, but as soon as he gets up, Dan pulls him into a roll, and pins him for three. With Phoenix gone, the two men end their alliance, starting to trade blows. Haggar starts to get the upper hand, when he lifts Dan in the air, and slammed him to the ground, making his head bleed, before trying to pin him with a roll. The two ObarmaRoll for a moment, before Dan kicks out, and the fight resumes, with Dan fighting back, working his way back into the match with a set of big moves, but get interrupted by a DDT from Haggar, forcing Dan to roll outside to avoid the pin. Haggar tosses Dan back into the ring, only to toss him back over the ropes with a suplex, seeming to want to take the match outside. This seems to allow Dan to gain the upper hand, landing his Super Taunt, but is unable to pin. Haggar fights back, returning the fight to the ring, and getting off a comeback on Dan, who kicks out on the pin. With both men seeming eager not to lose, the they continue to fight it out, with Dan making Haggar bleed from a facebuster as they do so. With both men bloody, Haggar moves back out of the ring, and spears Dan through the barricade, but Dan still kicks out, simply refusing to go down. Both men now become eager to pin, seeing how close each one is to being done, but in the end, Haggar lands a final DDT, taking enough out of Dan to pin him. Other Plot The scene switches to the GM's office, where Gabe greats Sagat, who has entered his office. Sagat makes sure Gabe is the boss, before saying he wants to take on Little Mac at End Game 5. Gabe tells him he's too new for the title scene, causing Sagat to ask how he can prove himself. Gabe tells him that is he can beat Little Mac tonight, he will be entered into next week's Contender's match, but stresses that tonight's match will not be a tittle match. Sagat thanks him, saying he will crush Mac with his tiger knee, and that his path to the championship will start here. Gabe tells him that that sounds swell, before telling himself he is the best GM ever as Sagat leaves. '"Proving His Worth" Non-Title Match' Matchup Winner Results The newcomer and the Champ start off trading blows, seeming eager to show off their skills, but soon Sagat takes control, tossing Mac around the ring, as he starts to take control. Mac does get a few moves in, but for the first match since his return, he doesn't look strong, taking hit after hit from Sagat. Mac does land a comeback against his opponent, and follows up with a Star Punch, but Sagat takes the match outside, headbutts Mac against the barricade, and then slams his head against the ring post, once again showing his skills. Mac lands another Star Punch, and even manages to stop Sagat from using a comeback of his own, starting to pull back into the fight as he pulls off a falcon press, and causes Sagat's head to bleed, aiming for the head over and over to try and take him out. In the end however, Sagat is able to get off a his Tiger Uppercut, before pinning the Camp for three, and giving him a place in the Hardcore #1 Contender Match next week. Other Plot Knuckles is in the parking lot, still thinking about Proto man, about how the way he talked didn't make him seem evil, about how he stood there and watched Air Man take him apart. He decided this feels wrong, and that he need time to think over what happened, but first he needs to pick up Proto Man's remains. '"Reclaiming His Throne" Ring of Fire Match' Matchup Winner Results Jensen starts off determined to take the fight to Bowser, pushing forward as the two trade blows back and forth. Bowser pushes Adam into a corner, only for Jensen to reverse it, and brings Bowser to the top rope, trying to move for a chokeslam, Bowser however sees it coming, and manages to knock Adam back, before jumping down to attack Adam. With the match balanced, both men giving it their all, Bowser using his raw power to land firm punches, and Adam using him grater speed to try and control the match. Adam continues to try and use the corners, able to chokeslam Bowser off of them, before going on a big attack, slamming Bowser around the ring, starting to gain control, but Bowser hits back, attacking him in a corner, and then reversing several of Jense's attacks, as well as land another firm punch to the face. He throws Adam into a corner, only to be counter when Adam pushes him into it, and then chokeslams Bowser off it.Both men continue try and find any way they can gain an advantage, try and find a way to take it to their opponent, both men giving it everything they have. Adam is finally able to get a an Augmented Powerbomb off, slamming Bowser to the ground, and attempts to pin,, but Bowser kicks out, before letting off a Koopa Driver against Adam, who likewise kicks out. At this point, Bowser gambles, running into Adam over and over to force him back, before letting off a comeback, and getting Adam to bleed. Adam kicks out of the pin, and tries to regain the attack by moving for an Augmented Tombstone, but Bowser reverses out of it, and hits Adam with another Koopa driver. Now confident of victory, Bowser uses just his ass to sit on his chest, and keep him down, holding him in place for a three count, and defending his ball. Other Plot Gabe is in his office, remarking on how dusty the basement is, and how glad he will be when he is finished needing to use it. He comments on how much he has to do, finding dragon balls, booking matches, and finding the light switcher offer. He adds that at least he is almost done in the basement, and thinks that he is starting to get through to someone inside it, hoping that he will be ready for Endgame 5. Category:Broadcast